Marine
The Marine (or the Hero) is the main protagonist of the Plazma Burst series. He is the soldier sent from the future to stop the threat that has arisen. The Marine, being the main playable character, is forced to battle his way through multiple enemy arrangements in order to achieve his objectives. There has been much speculation on exactly what the Marine was sent back in time to correct, but it could possibly be the Correction Nine. v His mission was to stop humanity from becoming enslaved, or even becoming extinct because of the Usurpation threat that had arisen in Plazma Burst 2. Not much is known about him, other than the fact that he is a highly skilled soldier who volunteered to travel back in time to save humanity. He is also a friend to Noir Lime, and, later in Plazma Burst 2, Proxy. The hero is far more combat effective than a normal Marine, and he is silent most of the time, while only having brief conversations with his fellow teammates after the Proxy Campaign. It is likely that the Marine and Noir Lime are associated with a company which made the C-01r, C-01p, C-01s, C-01y and the Minigun from Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past. Characteristics Name The Marine's name is given by the player. The player is supposed to give their own name to the Marine but if they press the "OK" button without typing in a name, the words "Type Your Name Here!" appear in the place where you are supposed to type in your name. If you then continuously click "OK" after that, then the game will give a random name in the space where you are supposed to type. This is the list from where the game chooses a name after you continuously press "OK". *Amiel Christian *O'Shavah *Thomas Sorenson *The Chosen Twice *Tootsie Poopsie *Tux *Teddy Bear *Warper * Super Butterfly *Shas'O Kais *Obi-1 *Timothy Truong Armor The Marine wears white armor with a red visor and an antenna protruding from his backpack, along with a variety of weapons at his disposal, and a brand new armor which is known as the "Heavy Battlesuit". The Heavy Battle Suit is different than the small battlesuit, both in health and in appearance. One noteable difference is that the Heavy Battlesuit has 750 HP, while the ordinary one has 500 health. It also makes the user jump shorter than the lite armor, but it is more stable and can't be knocked down as easily. His armor is relatively similar in both Plazma Burst games, and is quite distinctive from other factions' armor like the Civil Security armor, or the Usurpation Forces. With heavy armor and light armor, the colors for his arms, legs, torso, head, and PSI Blades can be changed in the level selection page to one of the following colors for each appendage: *Default Blue *Black *Light Blue *Green *Pink *Orange *Turquoise *Violet *Grey If these colors are selected for the light armor, the colors will be less neon-like than the Heavy Battlesuit. Notable Weapons The Marine's notable weapons include the Assault Rifle C-01r, Pistol C-01p, Shotgun C-01s, and the Ray Gun C-01y. All of these weapons are related to the first game to an extent. In Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past, the Marine carried the standard weapons used by every enemy in the game. In Plazma Burst 2 however, the enemies came from completely different factions and used newer weapon sets, while the Marine retained the old weapons. Trivia *On the campaign, some levels are required to clone a copy of the Marine, like in level 21. However, on level 22, you have to fight your own clones, who have turned against you for unknown reasons. *On the loading screen, you see that the Marine uses a completely recolored armor than the one seen when you first start in campaign and closely resembles a Civil Security Ghost with a red visor. *In the trailer of the game, the Marine wears different armor but the Marine_Suit1.PNG|Default Marine Suit Marine_Suit2.PNG|Marine Variant 2 Marine_Suit4.PNG|Marine Variant 6 Marine_Suit3.PNG|Marine Variant 3 Marine_Suit5.PNG|Marine Variant 4 Marine_Suit6.PNG|Marine without his helmet Marine_Suit7.PNG|Marine Variant 5 Marine_Suit8.PNG|Marine Variant 7 Marine_Suit9.PNG|Marine Variant 8 HeavyBattleSuit.jpg|Heavy Battlesuit Close Up Marine_Red.jpg|Red Marine Marine_Blue.jpg|Blue Marine Lolol.png|One color variant of the Heavy Battlesuit same color visor and is seen using the Assault Rifle C-01r, his signature weapon. However, at the end of the trailer, the Marine has a laser light coming out of his helmet. This could be a new addition to the Marine's armor. *One of the helmet variants for the Marine slightly resembles the Nanosuit of the characters Alcatraz and Nomad in the game Crysis. *This is the default skin for a PB2 account when first registered. Quotes "What?" - When the Marine spots an enemy. "Fire!" - When the Marine spots/engages enemies. "Enemy!" - When he spots a foe. "He's in front!" - When spotting an enemy. "Enemy spotted" - When he spots an enemy. "Uh" - When damaged. "Ah" - When damaged. "Eha" - When killed. "Ugh" - When killed. Category:Characters Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Campaign Category:Protagonists Category:Skins Category:Human Category:Plazma Burst: Forward to The Past